1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, a manufacturing method thereof, and a color adjusting method used thereon; more particularly, the present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, a manufacturing method thereof, and a color adjusting method used thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the progress of technology, the manufacture technology of flat display device becomes more and more mature. Consequently, the production line and the new product line for flat display device, such as liquid crystal display, organic light emitting diode, etc., are continuously developed. Since the applications of flat display device widely expand, flat display devices are expected to have better display performance to meet diverse product requirements. In other words, the display performance of flat display device, such as brightness and viewing angle, must meet more stringent standards to catch up with the future trend of display device.
For a conventional liquid crystal display device, FIG. 1 exemplarily shows the liquid crystal display device including a backlight module 10 and a display panel 30. The backlight module 10 includes a white light source 11 which is disposed under the display panel 30 and configured to emit white light facing the display panel 30. The display panel 30 includes a lower substrate 31, an upper substrate 33, and a liquid crystal layer 35 sandwiched between the lower and upper substrates 31, 33. A first polarizer layer 51 is disposed outwardly from the lower substrate 31, and a second polarizer layer 52 is disposed outwardly from the upper substrate 33. A color filter layer 60 consisting of red filter units 61, green filter units 63, and blue filter units 63 is disposed inwardly from the upper substrate 33.
The white light reaches the display panel 30 through the first polarizer layer 51 and the lower substrate 31 into the liquid crystal layer 35 and then to the color filter layer 60 after twisted by the liquid crystal layer 35. The red filter unit 61, the green filter unit 63, and the blue filter unit 65 respectively allow a specific portion of light to pass therethrough and block other portions, so that the lights passing therethrough have a respective color, such as red, green, and blue. Finally, the light passes through the upper substrate 33 to emit out while the second polarizer layer 52 controls the amount of emitted light.
In such a conventional configuration, since the color filter layer 60 will block most of light, for example, the red filter unit 61 allows only red light to pass therethrough and blocks other color lights, the amount of light is greatly decreased after passing through the red filter unit 61. Moreover, the brightness at larger viewing angle is also not satisfactory.